


I Knew You

by theskyefalls (emmathecharming)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25814773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmathecharming/pseuds/theskyefalls
Summary: This takes place after Daisy and Daniel’s conversation at the end of 7x11 but in a world where there are no chronicoms or other danger and they get to go back to the base and everyone is fine because why write fic if I can’t ignore the painful parts of cannon? It’s just a drabble since I’m really out of practice and it’s not betaed because I like to live on the edge.
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson & Daniel Sousa, Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Comments: 5
Kudos: 123





	I Knew You

**Author's Note:**

> Initially inspired by cardigan by Taylor Swift

“Daniel,” Agent Johnson says with a smile as he turns the corner toward the bunk hall.

He couldn’t remember the last time he’d heard his first name, especially in that way. For years, most people he spoke to called him Agent Sousa, Chief, or his least favorite Sir. Even these new agents, even Agent Johnson (no, he reminded himself, Daisy) followed the same pattern after he joined the team. He stops and leans against the wall as he tries to think back to the last time he’d heard it.

Peggy, he thought and he let out a breathy chuckle. She has to be the last one who said his name like that. 

As he thought about her, the world he saw around him started to change. He closed his eyes and the dark bunker disappeared and gave way to his office in LA. The woman in front of him dimmed as he remembered the one he knew in what seemed like an entirely different lifetime. The woman who made him feel like the man he had been before the war instead of the limping burden he’d so often felt like. The woman who had shown him the real importance of what they did.

He opened his eyes and the world he saw had changed again, this time he sees his office at Area 51, though Daisy once again stands before him as she did when they first met. Her smile is much the same as it was a moment before (or was it years later?), mischievous and confident. It draws him back to reality.

“Daniel…” Daisy is saying again, this time waving a hand in front of his face.

He shakes his head and laughs briefly before replying.

“What? No square, old man, nerd? You run out of nicknames, Agent Johnson?” Daisy’s choices of monikers had been a bit more colorful of late, drifting from Sousa to seemingly every ‘50s tease she could come up with.

“What, you don’t like my nicknames, Daddy-O?” she replies, stepping closer. 

He stands a little straighter and tightens his lips as he fights back another laugh. “You realize that one was generally directed at guys who were the opposite of square, right?”

“Yep,” she answers, the p popping.

He looks into her eyes, trying to read the words she isn’t saying. 

_ Could Mack have been right? Could Daisy really have feelings… for… him? _

“Not that I mind,” he stammers. “It’s just unexpected, seeing as you seem to have enjoyed the jabs at me ever since…” he pauses as the realization hits him. “Ever since I found out about your nickname, Quake.”

He watches as her eyes twitch ever so slightly, betraying her annoyance at his use of her ridiculous superhero alias.

“Oh come on,” she exclaims, taking a step back and fighting laughter. “Only you could be lame enough to ruin the moment that completely.”

“Moment…?” 

“Yes, moment, Daniel.”

_ There it was again. He may never get used to that sound. He’s not sure he wants to. _

“Well since the  _ moment _ is already ruined, can I ask why you’re calling me Daniel all of a sudden? You haven’t done that before and well…”

_ How does he finish that sentence? _

“Well…” Daisy starts, once again shortening the space between them as she leans against the wall facing him. “I was trying to get your attention because I actually have something kinda, well, important to talk to you about. But given the circumstances, Sousa seemed a bit - I don’t know - awkward, I guess - or formal.”

He studies her again, her thoughts no clearer than before.

“Whatever it is, you know I’m here to help with whatever the prob-”

“Are you serious?” Daisy interrupts, closing the distance between them. “Every damn time,” she whispers leaning in.

Before he can ask her what she means her lips are on his. He freezes for the briefest moment, stunned.

_ Am I dreaming? _

The sensation of Daisy’s hands on his neck tells him that this is definitely not a dream and he wraps his arms tightly around her waist, one hand quickly moving to her hair. He doesn’t know how long this is going to last and doesn’t want to waste a second with her. There are still echos of days long gone ringing in his ears but they disappear with what feels like all the air in his lungs. He pulls back just enough to catch his breath and he looks down to see Daisy’s face filled with the most beautiful smile he’s ever seen.

“Still nice,” she whispers, breathing heavily.

“Still…?” he questions, turning them slightly, guiding Daisy so her back was against the wall.

Daisy sighs. “That’s what I was trying to talk to you about but-”

“Talking can wait,” he interrupts before capturing her lips again. This kiss is different, deeper, like it’s the only way they can finally breathe. He could spend the rest of his life like this, with her. It feels like both an eternity and merely a second before she breaks the kiss again. She doesn’t move much though, tilting her head so their foreheads rest together and she can meet his gaze.

“You know if this is what hitting a wall can feel like, I think I’m okay with it.” He feels more than hears her breathy laugh.

“What are you talk-”

“Shh,” she whispers, her finger on his lips. “Talking can wait.”


End file.
